


Don't Mess With A Pregnant Saiyan's Mate

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball GT
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bottom Goku, Emotional Goku, Gogeta and Goku are in Ssj4 forms, Gogeta calming down his mate, Lovers, M/M, Mates, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Oneshot, Pissed off Goku, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Goku, Sex, Smut, Top Gogeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Goku is pissed off as some bitch thought she can steal a kiss from his mate and Gogeta has enough of his mate's temper and mood swings





	Don't Mess With A Pregnant Saiyan's Mate

Goku: *pacing and lowly growling. He tried to calm down for the sake of his unborn cubs but he can't get over the fact the bitch kissed  ** _HIS_**  mate. He was near tears of this anger and he's ready to fight anyone if it means he pretends it's that cunt*

Gogeta: *he watches from the sides as Goku paces and having a semi-breakdown. He hates seeing him mad and upset and all because of a bitch making a move on. He sighs and walks to the man, knowing he will get severally injured or possibly killed, and pulls Goku to him, wrapping his tail around his* listen I know you're mad and all but please calm down. It's not good for you or the cubs. And as much as I would enjoy you kicking her ass, she's not worth the energy or battle

Goku: *his nose twitches as he can smell her and he loses it as he attacks Gogeta* FUCKING ASSHOLE

Gogeta: *trying to dodge flying punches and a kick to the head he ducks low from a kick to grab Goku's tail and throws him down, saddling him and pinning him down* ENOUGH! I will not fight you and I will not let you make a fool of yourself much less put OUR kids in danger!

Goku: *he was panting and at this point just a mess as he breaks down*

Gogeta: *he frowns and sits up, pulling his distressed mate onto his lap and holds him. Nuzzling his neck and softly purring while rubbing his stomach* I know it's hard but please just let it go *kissing the bond mark, earning a weak shiver from the man and he gets an idea. He sucks on the bite while rubbing and pinching his nipple, Goku moaning out and grinding onto Gogeta. He lowly growls out and tears Goku's pants off, stroking him to full hardness as Goku cries out and grinding into his hand and back against him*

Goku: please~! *panting heavily*

Gogeta: *he pulls his hair back and roughly kisses him*

Goku: *moans loudly into the kiss as Gogeta removes his stash and takes out his cock*

Gogeta: turn around *his voice thick*

Goku: *he turns around before Gogeta sets him down on his lap and he purrs out, smirking*

Gogeta: *smirks back and strokes his cock a few times before thrusting into Goku. Both moaning out*

Goku: ahhh~ *closing his eyes in bliss as his face heats up*

Gogeta: *brings one of Goku's legs up and pounds into him*

Goku: AHH~ GOGETA~ *throwing his head back as he moans*

Gogeta: *his heart drops by how sexy Goku sounds* God I can cum just from you screaming my name

Goku: mmm~ *panting lightly* harder~

Gogeta: anything you say *grips his hip and slams up into him as he forces Goku back onto him, both crying out at the sensation before Goku shoves him fully down and stands up to saddle him face to face. Gogeta sets his hands on his sides before rolling his head back and groaning out as Goku rides him*

Goku: *whimpering and shuddering as Gogeta hits his sweet spot on every thrust. He bounces on him harder and faster as they both pant and feel their climax coming*

Gogeta: *wraps his tail around his cock*

Goku: I'm gonna cum~

Gogeta: so am I love *pumping his dick*

Goku: *throws his head back and cums, tightly clenching down on Gogeta*

Gogeta: *groans out and cums in him*

Goku: *heavily pants* maybe you should fuck me more

Gogeta: *lightly laughs as Goku lays down on him, nuzzling his chest* maybe I should *sighs out heavily*

Goku: *hums in question as He starts to doze off*

Gogeta: nothing my beautiful creature. Just sleep *holds him close, nodding off as well*

*the end*


End file.
